Talk About A Crazy Adventure
by YearningAnarchy
Summary: Tsuna won 20 tickets to go around the world. So he decided to give the 10 tickets to a bystander whose name was Ryoma. They meet each other on a private jet and will have to travel around the World together. From ghost hunting to sky diving, even milking goats for a ride to the mountains! Talk about a crazy adventure. Join Tsuna and Ryoma and their group as they travel the world!


Prince of Tennis and Hitman Reborn X-Over:

Talk About A Crazy Adventure

Summary: FemRyoma! Tsuna won 18 tickets to go around the world. So he decided to give the 9 tickets to a bystander whose name was Ryoma. They meet each other on a private jet and will have to travel around the World together. From ghost hunting to sky diving, even milking goats for a ride to the mountains! Talk about a crazy adventure. Join Tsuna and Ryoma and their group as they travel the world!

Archy: My friend, SecretlyDayDreaming, recently told me to make an account and make a story with her. I made up the plot and she thought of the characters and anime. So, last night, we were talking to each other on this website and talked and talked and finally! by then, we were like: "Why the heck not! Lets do this!" So here is the First Chapter/Prologue of this story. This prologue is written by DD since I didn't know how to start it. So here it is.

P.S: Check out her stories, it's funny.

-P-R-O-L-O-G-U-E-Made-By-Secretly-DayDreaming-

It was a normal afternoon as the sun was getting ready to set in a small town called Namimori. Nothing bad happens there... Much that is but that is all due to the Disciplinary Committee beating up all of the hooligans that come around and mess around.

Now we have our hero of this story. A boy walked down the street to go home after such a beating that had happened to him after school. The boy had a patch of brown gravity-defying hair on his head. He has large chocolate brown doe-like eyes that just screams "Uke". He has porcelain-like skin, a cute button nose, and natural pink full lips that just looks absolutely divine. He has a petite body that a boy shouldn't have and any girl would die for. He was like a goddess since he looked more like a bishojo than a bishouen.

But his body was scratched a lot of times, so was his face, and his clothes were hardly even on. He looked tired but kept moving himself further to go home and not worry his beautiful mother, Nana.

Just as he past by a convenience store, he had got hit on the face with a piece of paper, completely covering his sight of view. He panicked a little but quickly removed the paper off his face as he sighed. He brought it down and quickly noticed the design of the piece of paper. It was navy blue with gold lining and had a lighter shade of navy blue vines climbing up the linings. In the middle of the design were golden words on it next to a big golden ball. Seeing the words, Tsuna quickly read it since it had caught his attention.

"Try Your Luck! Get The Golden Ball And Win The Jackpot!"

Tsuna blinked in surprised. He had thought that these don't show up as much since it wasn't popular and considered 'fixed' since it has 200 balls with 170 white balls, 15 green balls, 14 blue balls, and only one golden ball in one container. He shrugged and decided that he had time to do it. He placed the ticket in back pocket making sure that he wouldn't loose it. 'Maybe I'll win... As if, stop thinking that Tsuna.' Tsuna thought to himself as he sighed. He looked forward and walked to where the designated area was. It was between two stores: 'Goody's Grocery Store' and 'It's Time To Wacka-Wadal-Do!'

Tsuna always thought that 'It's Time To Wacka-Wadal-Do!' was a weird name for a toy dream land store for kids who drag their parents to spend their money on the things that they'll probably won't even use. Tsuna shook his head as a he came closer to a huge commotion that was just happening in front of a stall between the two stores.

"NANI?! I LOSE AGAIN?! HOW MANY TIMES WAS THAT ICHIRO?!" A tall tan man with big muscles yelled furiously at a smaller kid who had glasses and was terrified. Everyone else was just watching.

"T-t-t-t-tw-twen-twenty... Time-!"

"TWENTY TIMES?! I WASTED A LOT OF MONEY ON THOSE TICKETS AND WHAT DID I GET?!"

"17 TISSUE PACKETS, 2 TEDDY BEARS, AND 1 COUPON FOR A WEEK FREE LUNCH IN WCDONALDS!" The boy answered and covered his face with his hands as he shivered in fear. Everyone widened their eyes as the taller man brought back his hand which was made into a fist with a red furious face and ready-ed to hit the smaller boy who squeaked in fear.

Tsuna saw this coming and quickly acted. He took out his hyper dying will pills, ate two, and brought out his gloves. In a second, just as the fist was about to hit the smaller boy's face, the man was punched... DEARLY... On his face effectively and maybe permanently breaking his nose. The man flew off and hit a bunch of trash and laid there, unconscious.

Everyone's eyes widened and looked away from the scene to the person who did it. In their eyes were a petite sized boy with brown gravity defying hair accompanied with scratch marks all over his body. Everyone blinked once, twice, and now thrice. Then Tsuna... Just realized...

"HIEEEEEEEE?! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!"

After that squeal, everyone just went back to their normal routine making Tsuna sigh in relieve. Just as he was going to walk towards the stall, someone had tugged on his sleeve.

"Neh, you dropped this." Tsuna eye's wandered towards the person who tugged on his sleeve. It was a pretty girl. She had very dark green hair and a pair of weird colored black or brown eyes that just screamed 'I won't lose.' Her hair was tied into a high pony-tail accompanied with a white Fila cap on her head. She had a tennis bag behind her shoulder and was wearing a green, pink, and white 'Seigaku' uniform. She was indeed pretty in Tsuna's eyes. 'Maybe even prettier than Kyoko-chan. NO! Stop that!' He stopped out of his trance once he had felt something placed on his hand. He looked down and noticed the ticket.

"Ah... Arigato... Um..."

"Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma." With that said, the girl named 'Ryoma' had walked away. Tsuna blinked once before holding onto the ticket in his hand. He walked up to the stand and noticed very happy twin ladies talking to each other behind the stall. Just as he went closer, the twins had stopped talking and faced him with a glint in their eye and had blushes on their cheeks but with a kind, genuine smile on their faces.

"A-ano..."

"My names Archy!" A black haired girl with her hair in a left side high pony-tail with pink eyes, light skin, and was wearing a pink short kimono. She had a pretty face with cherry red lips. "And my name's Day!" The other twin had identical black hair but her pony-tail was on her right side and she had purple eyes. She also had light skin and was wearing a purple long kimono in which she was pretty too with light pink lipstick.

"We are the Fortune Twins!" The twins yelled together as they showered Tsuna with their happy smiles and a few confetti. Tsuna's eyes widened... 'These girls are weird...'

"U-uh... Tsuna... Sawada Tsunayoshi..." In which the girls happily smiled and nodded at him causing him to squint his eyes in question. But his hyper intuition had not warned him about anything, it was calm as a frog on land. He handed his ticket to them and noticed that there was something else behind the paper. It was a bandage. 'A bandage? W... That girl?' As he thought about it, the twins silently squealed to each other. 'Ah~ Youth~' The twin's thought dreamily.

Tsuna opened up the bandage and came to face with a cat on it making him tilt his head. 'Maybe she likes cats?...' She placed the bandage on his biggest cut which was on his cheek making him flitch at the touch of the bandage. After doing so, he gave the ticket to the purple-eyed twin who took it happily and dumped it somewhere hidden.

Tsuna took hold of the turner of the container that contained the balls and closed his eyes. He quickly opened it again and turned, making the container spin. It had taken a long time making Tsuna yawn.

After one minute had passed, the container had slowed down. This caused the twin to switch their attention from Tsuna to the container. Their eyes darkened slowly as the container stopped completely and shot out a ball. A golden one.

"... CONGRATULATIONS TSUNA-SAN! YOU HAVE WON A 6 MONTH TRIP TO GO AROUND THE WORLD WITH 20 TICKETS IN WHICH YOU CAN BRING ANY FRIENDS/FAMILY/RELATIVES WHAT-SO-EVER WITH YOU! ONCE AGAIN, CONGRATULATIONS!" The twins yelled out and a huge confetti pile and fell out of no where and had landed around Tsuna who blinked in surprised.

"I... Won..." The twins nodded as they gave him the same design of the paper, envelope. After giving it to him, the twins had quickly shut down the stall and went somewhere.

Tsuna who was still confused walked away to a near bench and sat down. Conveniently, there was a vending machine next to the bench. He laid his back against the bench and just realized the big impact that the news had given to him. Just as he was opening his eyes, he heard curses near him. He looked where the voice was coming from and saw Ryoma kicking the vending machine.

"Stupid... Machine..." Tsuna blinked before getting his wallet and walked over and looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. He saw an image of a soda can that had purple grapes on it and it was labeled 'Grape Ponta'.

"A-ano... Ryoma-San..." The girl frowned in surprise. She side stepped and faced Tsuna.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked in a stubborn manner while glaring at the machine. Tsuna just awkwardly made a crooked smile before sliding his money in the vending machine and pressed on the label he was reading before.

"Baka, that's not going to *click*... Work... Che." Ryoma scowled and looked another direction while she sat down making Tsuna chuckle. He sat down as well and looked up the sky. He blinked and realized it was night time already. He hastily wrote on something, took out 10 paper things, and placed it under the soda in which he placed in the middle of the bench. He bowed and left running to go back home as Ryoma watched his fleeting back as he slowly disappeared in the darkness.

She looked at the forgotten soda and noticed something underneath. She lifted the soda up and placed it next to her legs. She took the papers and looked at it. There were 10 papers that had that same design that Tsuna boy had dropped. The golden words caught her eyes.

"Ticket: AllRound Trip Around The World." In smaller words underneath were 'Be at the Fortune Airport at six o'clock in the morning on Saturday.' Saturday was two days from now, Ryoma had realized. She checked all of the tickets before reading a torn-up piece of paper that had messy writing.

It read: "I hope you will join me. -Tsuna.'

-AND-CUT-TO-BE-CONTINUED-

Archy: Me and Day are not twins in reality. I seriously have no idea why she added that but it made the prologue longer. Hope you like it! In LATER chapters, I will be looking for SUPPORTING OCs.

Challenge: Where should they travel first?

Later. Next chapter will be made by me.


End file.
